


Wet

by Elayna



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fusion for the Weekend Challenge: Wet Guys on the One Million Words community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Danny leaned forward, letting the water spray onto the top of his head and down his back. The warmth felt wonderful, loosening his muscles. And then it stopped. He blinked blearily at the side of the shower stall, then at the shower head. Water was still emerging, but instead of falling as dictated by gravity, the drops were sliding up, collecting into a pool by the ceiling.

"Steve!" Danny yelled, ripping open the shower curtain. 

Steve was standing on the other side, arms crossed across his chest, his frown a combination of his displeasure with Danny's long shower time and the concentration needed to control the water. "You've been in there 10 minutes already."

"And I plan to be in here another 10 minutes, Steven." He glared at Steve and then up at the growing circle of water hovering by the ceiling. "Give me my water back."

"How are you going to make me?" Steve asked with a smirk, knowing damned well that Danny couldn't do anything with his own power. 

Momentarily stymied, Danny treated Steve to a harder glare. He loved to control fire, and his ability to extinguish flames was often useful in their work with H50, but it was completely unhelpful in domestic spats. (Unless you were a sadistic son of a bitch, which Danny was not.)

But never let it be said that Daniel Edward Williams was only the sum of his power. He turned to fully face Steve, hands nonchalantly on his hips, exposing his body, water drops clinging to his skin. He wasn't a 6'2" tattooed hunk of masculinity like Steve, but he was equally ripped, thank you very much, and he knew Steve appreciated his naked body. "Steve, did you want a piece of this tonight?"

Steve's face was a classic study in dismay before he gave a wry smile, accepting defeat. The water fell, caressing Danny's body.


	2. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I finally watched "Frozen" last night. I've been thinking about writing more in this 'verse, and this little snippet wanted out immediately. Tiny spoilers for "Frozen."

Relaxing on the lanai, sipping a beer, Steve waited impatiently for Danny and Grace to arrive home. He wished he'd been able to go with them, but when the Governor called, Steve went, even on a Saturday afternoon. He smiled as he heard the Camaro purring into the driveway and Grace's excited voice. The movie had clearly been a hit. 

"Uncle Steve, it was amazing!" Grace ran out onto the lanai, leaning against Steve, who happily wrapped an arm around her. "There was a Queen and she could create snow and ice! Ice stairs and an ice castle and a snowman who came alive!" 

"It sounds wonderful." 

"Could you do that?"

"Steve controls water," Danny inserted quickly before Steve could answer his daughter's question. "He doesn't freeze it. He just... " Danny made a swirling motion with one hand. 

"Actually, there was something I used to do... " 

"Can you show us?" Grace asked. 

"Sure." Steve stood up, his hand slipping into one of Grace's, as he concentrated on his power, pulling the water molecules from the air, the earth, the nearby ocean, bringing the water together into a mass before slowly forming a life-sized seal with soulful eyes. It laid on the beach in front of them, slightly raised on its flippers. Steve teased out strands of water for the whiskers, feeling particularly proud of his delicate control over the individual molecules. Focusing even more intently, Steve lowered the temperature of the water, until the seal hardened into an ice sculpture. 

Releasing his hand, Grace ran forward to the seal, stroking its icy cheek, before looking back at Steve. Her air of expectation confused Steve, who glanced over at Danny. Steve loved Grace, but he still had moments where he needed her dad to explain her. 

"The snowman came alive," Danny uttered in a quiet voice, before saying louder, "That's a beautiful ice sculpture, isn't it? It's a seal, like Steve was a SEAL. It's his symbol." 

"It's beautiful, Uncle Steve. Oh!" Grace's face brightened, as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and sat down next to the seal. "I'm going to take a selfie and send it to my friends. None of their dads are benders."

"Send one to your grandma too, honey. You know she loves pictures of you." Danny curled a hand around Steve's bicep, pulling him toward the house. "We'll be inside." 

"Okay, Danno," Grace answered, engrossed in her photography. 

Steve stumbled slightly as he entered the house, exhausted from such intense concentration, ending up in Danny's arms. He dropped his head onto Danny's broad shoulder. "I'm not as good as a Disney film," he lamented, feeling ridiculous as he heard the disappointment in his own voice. He'd developed the ability to create the seal ice sculpture to celebrate the end of successful missions that had protected the country. He shouldn't be upset because he couldn't make a sculpture come alive for Grace. 

"Welcome to Parenting 101, babe." Danny hugged him. "No matter what you do, there will always be times when you disappoint your kids, because no parent can be as perfect as their kids think they're supposed to be." He gave a squeeze before jerking his chin toward the open lanai door. "Look, she's over his non-sentience and is thrilled." 

Grace was indeed beaming with delight, her cheek nestled against the seal's whiskers, one arm slung over the seal's cold back as she held her phone at arm's-length and snapped photos. 

"She loves showing you off, babe. She may call you Uncle Steve, but she thinks of you as a father and she's very proud of her new dad." 

"Dad," Steve repeated, and that was... still so cool, being accepted as a dad by Grace and welcomed as a co-parent by Danny, who always respected Steve's opinion on Grace's raising, despite his lack of experience. 

"Come on, babe. I know how much energy that sucked out of you. You need a snack." Danny started pulling him toward the kitchen, but stopped abruptly. "But first, you deserve a reward for being such a great dad." 

Before Steve could ask what reward, he found himself being held in Danny's strong arms and thoroughly kissed. Steve relaxed and enjoyed his 'reward,' the best he'd ever received, from the person he loved more than anyone.


	3. Come Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team comes together.

Most Hawaiians regarded four benders coming together almost accidentally to form an elite crime-fighting team as a fortuitous sign, a good omen for their success in protecting the islands. 

Of course, Danny didn't agree. He thought it was superstitious nonsense to believe that a coincidence was destined. For someone with an ability often regarded as supernatural, Danny was stubbornly pragmatic and a born skeptic. But then, Danny would only start referring to himself as a Hawaiian after he'd married Steve, because he accepted he'd found true happiness in his relationship and his life, and planned to live the rest of his life at Steve's side, even if that meant Oahu.

Realizing he was a bender had made Danny cranky, because he knew what was coming, the expectation that he would follow his dad into fire fighting. He admired his dad immensely, but he'd already decided after handcuffing his brother to the monkey bars at the zoo that he would join the police. Genetics would not determine his career path and dealing with all the neighbors, relatives, teachers, career advisers, and occasionally total strangers who thought it should only annoyed Danny. 

Steve and Danny finally realized that they were both benders in the last moments of capturing Viktor Hesse. Staring down at the ocean, Steve reached out with his power, parting the water to reveal Hesse's sinking body, and then creating a cushion of water to push him up. From his position on the deck, Danny watched the familiar hand movements, not surprised that he and Steve had been clashing since they met. It was common wisdom that water and fire benders didn't mix. 

Then the plume of water dumped Hesse's body on the deck at Danny's feet, and despite his wounds, Hesse tried to struggle to his feet to run. Danny snapped his fingers and spread his palms, a fireball forming in each hand. He stood with his feet firmly planted, his look and the fireballs daring Hesse to try anything. With a groan, Hesse collapsed, allowing Steve to leap down from the storage container and cuff him. Huh, Danny thought. Perhaps water and fire could be useful together. 

Suddenly developing the ability to control water had made Steve positively gleeful. He lived on an island, he loved to swim and surf, and he'd already been thinking about following his grandfather into the Navy. Water bending was amazing and cool and could only be helpful in his future profession. He wasn't quite sure how, but he loved practicing, parting the water, making waves higher, creating plumes, and occasionally dousing his little sister when she was too bratty. 

Steve had known for many years that Chin was an Earth bender. His father had talked of the forensic scientists co-opting his partner to dig up areas where a murder victim was supposed to be buried, as Chin wielded his power more subtly than a shovel. Evidence was never accidentally destroyed when Chin was on the scene. 

Chin was late to discover his ability. The first instance of a bender power usually resulted from a puberty-driven temper tantrum, and Chin was a pretty mellow kid. It took one of the older kids bullying Jerry behind the bleachers at a football game and the frustration of the music geeks being picked on once again for the dirt clods to start flying. Historically, earth bending had been the most valued of the four abilities, but in more recent times, tractors and construction equipment had diminished the usefulness of moving dirt around. Chin shrugged at his own ability more than anything, though he did practice it. The islands were often threatened by tsunamis and being able to move a lot of mud quickly, easily, and without bringing in equipment seemed like to good skill to have. 

Kono had not accepted her ability to bend air with good grace, the original tantrum that triggered her power turning into a tornado inside the house, scattering everything, even the furniture, as her parents watched in dismay. As soon as she could stand on a board, she'd planned to be a professional surfer, a goal instantly dashed by her power. Throughout history, some cultures had revered benders, while others had enslaved them, but rarely had any nation or sports organization allowed benders to be professional athletes, especially air benders. Unwilling to give up her dream, Kono had continued surfing anyway, experimenting with tricks, and becoming a highly paid exhibition surfer, until an accident blew out her knee.

After Steve had mentioned that all four were benders, the Governor considered having them switch to being an emergency services team. They did faithfully train together and promised to be available in any extreme situation, but none of them wanted to be defined by one trait. Their different paths had all led to them being cops in Honolulu and they felt a calling to capture criminals and protect the innocent. 

They were cops, they insisted to the Governor, and that's what they would stay. Together, as 5-O.


End file.
